Aimer une étoile
by Kaoriestel
Summary: Dans l'ombre, à tes pieds, un homme est là, ver de terre amoureux d'une étoile...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Harry et les autres ne sont pas à moi même si j'aurais donné presque n'importe quoi pour qu'ils le soient...

**Avertissement: **Relations homosexuelles suggérées. Si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas.

* * *

**Aimer une étoile**

J'aimerais être capable de le regarder dans les yeux sans avoir la sensation écrasante de me noyer et de sombrer dans deux lacs d'émeraude purs et profonds.

Bien que je le voie afficher un mélange complexe de passion enthousiaste et d'innocence feinte dans son comportement de tous les jours, je sais très bien qu'il fait seulement semblant. Il n'a jamais cessé d'être ce gamin vulnérable et fragile, mais aussi parfois réellement insupportable, qui me rend complètement fou.

Je me laisse avoir une fois de plus par ses prières. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pu y résister. Depuis combien de temps me suis-je laissé volontairement emprisonner dans ces chaînes ? Il me fait capituler devant mes sentiments

Il est inutile voire ridicule de chercher à nier l'évidence plus longtemps : je tombe.

Je suis tombé pour lui depuis des lustres.

Moi, Severus Snape, Maître des potions honni et redouté à Hogwarts, directeur de l'illustre maison de Syltherin, ancien Mangemort jadis au service du Seigneur Ténébreux, je suis amoureux du Garçon qui a survécu, ma Némésis d'autrefois. Le golden boy de Gryffondor, le héros du monde sorcier et surtout le fils de ce damné, arrogant et exaspérant bâtard : James Potter.

Pas la peine de dire que je dois avoir complètement perdu la raison, et pire, je ne songe même pas, je ne veux jamais la retrouver.

**Fin ou à suivre... **C'est comme vous voulez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aimer une étoile**

**Disclaimer**: Ni Harry ni Severus ne sont à moi, à mon très grand regret...

**Avertissement**: Relation amoureuse entre hommes. Homophobes, passez votre chemin!

Je voudrais remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire. J'essaierai de vous répondre individuellement quand j'en aurai le temps. Voilà la suite. Je sais que c'est très très court mais j'écris comme je le ressens et dans ce cas, ça me paraît bien comme ça. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Gros bisous à tous les lecteurs!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Quand je me trouve en sa présence le monde se fige et devient immobile. Rien ni personne ne compte plus pour moi à part lui. Rien n'a d'importance.

J'apprécie ses silences. J'ai appris à les comprendre et à deviner tous les mots qu'il dissimule derrière eux. Ils sont plus éloquents que les meilleurs discours.

Dans le refuge de ses bras je découvre que l'amour existe. Il chasse toutes mes peurs et mes angoisses et me fait sentir plus vivant que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Je veux faire de notre première fois un moment inoubliable et magique où tout ne sera que douceur, volupté, tendresse… Me perdre avec oubli et délectation dans son regard rempli de promesses.

Je veux le voir sourire

Entendre son rire

Sentir sa chaleur

Toucher son cœur

Guérir son âme

Etreindre son corps

Enlacer sa taille

Caresser ses cheveux

Embrasser ses paupières

Eveiller ses sens

Je veux enflammer sa passion

Provoquer ses soupirs

Taquiner son désir

Libérer ses émotions

Emerveiller son imagination

Je l'ai méprisé, exécré, haï et détesté pendant tellement longtemps. A présent, je m'accorde enfin le droit de l'aimer et de le rendre heureux. De nous rendre heureux tous les deux.

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aimer une étoile**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Tous les extraordinaires personnages de cette fic ne sont pas à moi mais à la ô combien talentueuse J. K. Rowling...

**Avertissement: **Ce n'est plus un mystère: Harry et Severus partagent ici plus qu'une simple amitié. Ceux qui sont réfractaires à ce genre de relations entre hommes lisent à leurs risques et périls...

**Remerciements: **Un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont témoigné leur plaisir à la lecture de cette histoire. Vos mots d'encouragement me touchent beaucoup.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Vous l'appelez « Le garçon qui a survécu », « l'élu ». Pour beaucoup, il n'est que celui qui triomphera du Seigneur sombre et mettra un terme à son règne de terreur.

Si seulement vous saviez… Il est tellement plus que cela…

Il est celui que j'attendais dans mes rêves d'enfant solitaire et meurtri par les épreuves de la vie.

Celui pour qui je trouve une raison de me réveiller chaque matin et de vivre chaque jour comme un cadeau rare et précieux.

Celui qui a su réveiller mon cœur et me rendre l'estime de moi-même.

Vous m'appelez « le mangemort repenti », « le Maître des potions aigri et hargneux », « le faire-valoir d'Albus Dumbledore ».

C'est vrai, il fut un temps où j'ai porté tous ces masques, où j'ai joué tous ces rôles que l'instinct de survie et le hasard m'ont imposés.

Aujourd'hui je suis simplement un homme qui s'est vu accorder la plus grande et la plus merveilleuse des chances : celle d'aimer.

Moi, l'homme déchu, perdu dans la nuit sombre,

Le pauvre ver de terre amoureux d'une étoile,

L'espion condamné à demeurer dans l'ombre…

Moi, qui devais toujours me cacher sous le voile

Du mépris, de la haine et de la cruauté,

Celui qui ne pouvait l'admirer qu'en secret…

Je l'aime à présent aux yeux de tous, en pleine lumière.

Nous n'avons plus que faire des jugements du monde et des qu'en dira-t-on. L'existence est bien trop courte pour se permettre d'en gaspiller encore la moindre goutte. C'en est assez de l'indifférence, des faux-semblants et des mensonges. Tout cela nous l'avons épuisé dans la guerre, dans la violence, dans les cris et dans le sang de trop nombreuses batailles.

J'aime un joyau qui brille d'un feu pur, serein et inaltérable, un trésor qui se trouve hors de votre portée et qui pourtant ne m'est pas inaccessible.

J'ai le privilège d'aimer une étoile.

**A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aimer une étoile**

**Epilogue**

Il m'arrive parfois de me demander si tout cela n'est pas un rêve, si je ne suis pas moi-même la victime de mon imagination. Après tout, je n'ai rien fait qui mérite une telle perfection, ce serait plutôt le contraire… Je me suis toujours dit que le bonheur était une chimère par laquelle j'ai toujours eu le bon sens de ne pas me laisser tenter.

Dans ces moments-là, il est à mes côtés et il me prouve de façon indiscutable que notre histoire est bien réelle, que mes craintes sont absurdes. Il sera toujours avec moi.

« Ne regretteras-tu pas un jour d'avoir passé toute ta vie auprès d'un maniaque des potions aigri et austère, Harry ? »

C'est la question qu'on lui a posée cent fois, et à laquelle il n'a répondu en public que par un regard méprisant à l'adresse des sceptiques qui doutent encore et toujours du bien-fondé et de la sincérité de notre relation.

Quand nous sommes seuls, mes yeux l'interrogent aussi. Il vient alors m'offrir le réconfort d'une étreinte tendre et sereine, et dans les miroirs clairs qui me reflètent mon image, je ne peux que lire l'amour le plus profond et le plus désintéressé. Même si nous nous comprenons sans paroles, il me réitère ces quelques mots qui résonnent en moi comme la plus authentique déclaration :

« Tant que tu voudras de moi, je resterai. »

« Je te veux pour la vie, Harry. »

« Moi aussi, Severus. »

Un peu plus tard, entre deux baisers volés et au milieu des tourbillons de draps, véritables sables mouvants où s'enfoncent nos deux corps :

« Es-tu amoureux Harry ? »

C'est la sempiternelle demande que je lui fais, moi le simple mortel qui s'est malgré lui laissé envoûter par la plus magnifique et étincelantes des étoiles…

« Non… » me taquine-t-il, avant de reprendre avec le plus grand sérieux : « Je pense honnêtement que je ne pourrais pas t'aimer mieux, ou davantage, si j'étais amoureux de toi. Je t'aime, tout simplement. »

Une étoile m'a inondé de sa lumière et a su me faire émerger des ténèbres.

Elle éclaire mon chemin à chaque pas de ma vie.

_Il _est devenu ma vie.

**FIN. **


End file.
